


Getting Taller

by Free_Spirit140



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't be taller than me." Jay stated.<br/>"Just watch me." Carlos whispered.</p>
<p>A short one-shot, the idea for this came from Jay and Carlos' Wicked World Neon Lights Blue Carpet Moment where Carlos is the same height as Jay, you don't have to watch Wicked World or seen the Blue Carpet Moment to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Taller

Carlos jumped, trying to reach the top of the wardrobe where Jay had stored the book he had been reading. Jay watched from his bed, not bothering to hide his laughing.  
“It’s not funny Jay! That was my History book! I have an essay due tomorrow I need that!” Carlos protested, making another hopeless attempt to grab the book.  
“Since when did we care about handing in homework on time?” Jay teased, refusing to get up from where he was sat laughing.  
“I’ve always cared!” Carlos yelled, stopping his jumping to turn and glare at Jay “You won’t be laughing when I’m as tall as you and this game becomes boring!”  
Jay laughed harder at that “It won’t happen Carlos. You’ll always be shorter than me.”  
Carlos shook his head “Just because I’m younger it doesn’t mean that you’ll always be taller, just give me-” He was cut off by Jay getting off his bed and putting a hand on Carlos’ head, grabbing the book with the other.  
“You can only hope I guess.” Jay laughed, thrusting the book into Carlos’ hands “But even if you get taller, you won’t be taller than me.” Jay went back to his bed, pulling out his phone.  
“Just watch me.” Carlos whispered.  
~a few months later~  
Carlos struggled as he held up the tape-measure, standing on the bottom and pulling the other end so that it reached the top of his head, it was the same every morning. He kept telling himself he’d grow, and he did, but it was pathetic. He pulled the end of the tape to his line of sight, keeping his figure where his head had come on it. He gave a hopeless sigh, starting to roll up the tape, only to forget it was partly under his foot and ending up pulling his own foot from under him. His other foot slipped on the bath mat as he lost his balance and he wound up tangled in the shower curtain, pulling it from the pole that was holding it and tumbling into the bath with a thud.  
The door flew open and Jay appeared, grabbing Carlos out of the bathtub with ease and untangling the boy from the curtain “What happened?” he asked, worried as Carlos caught his breath after the wind had been knocked out of him. Before Carlos could answer Jay’s eyes caught the yellow of the measuring tape, completely unrolled. Jay laughed “Dude, forget it, it won’t happen!” Jay stated, pulling the curtain fully off the younger boy and discarding it into the bath to sort later. He took the measuring tape from Carlos’ hand and rolled it up, putting it on top of the medicine cabinet with a smirk.  
Carlos glared “It will.” He stated, though less sure than ever.  
Jay ruffled his hair “Never gonna happen Car, you should aim for someone… shorter. Like Mal.”  
Carlos looked down at his feet as Jay removed his hand and walked out of the bathroom “It will happen.” He whispered, “It has to.”  
~months later~  
“Are you sure you want them C?” Evie asked sceptically, looking down at the concealed heeled shoes she had made Carlos.  
Carlos nodded, determined “Yes. Yes, Evie, I’m sure.” Carlos stated, putting them on and looking at himself in the full length mirror in Evie’s room.  
Evie sighed, putting her things away “You know you really, shouldn’t worry about your height, it means nothing. We still love you. Good things come in small packages.” Carlos looked around at her, the hints of a glare in his eyes “Not that you’re small though!” Evie backtracked.  
Carlos shook his head, looking back in the mirror and then turning to face her “Thanks E.” he stated, hugging her “Remember, don’t tell anyone!” he added before running from the room. He got to his and Jay’s room and paused to catch his breath before slowly opening the door, peeking in to see Jay playing video games. He went over “Mind if I join?” he asked, grabbing a pair of controllers.  
“Sure.” Jay nodded as Carlos joined him, and set up multi-player.  
Carlos kept shooting glances at Jay, checking his height compared to him. It was hopeless, he was only slightly taller than he was without the heels, still inches shorter then Jay. He kicked off the shoes and sighed “Oh well” he thought “Just forget it. It isn’t worth it anymore.” With another sigh he started playing the video game.  
~A year later~  
Carlos chased after Dude, running across the courtyard laughing. Jay, Mal and Evie walked behind laughing as they watched the youngest of the group snatch the dog from the ground and give a victorious cheer. They watched Carlos head back inside, carrying the struggling dog to the bath that was waiting him.  
“So he caught you up hu?” Mal asked with a smirk printed on her lips, giving Jay a sidewise glance.  
“Yeah.” Jay scowled “Noticed it this morning.”  
“I believe you owe Evie and I some money?” Mal stated, holding out her hand.  
Jay groaned “I had hoped you had forgotten about that bet.” He stated, handing them both a few scrunched up notes. Both girls checked the amount and nodded, Mal stashing the money in her pocket and Evie stashing hers in her purse.  
“You know, you could have just not told us, we probably wouldn’t have noticed for a while, if at all.” Mal pointed out.  
“We’re in Auradon now remember? Honesty and all that stuff.” Jay scowled.  
“I didn’t expect him to catch up so fast.” Evie stated “I was sure it would take him two years or so, considering that’s how much younger he is… I’m going to have to review my maths.”  
Mal hummed, smirking again “But wow, he already caught up to you and he’s still growing, imagine if he overtook you.” She mocked, fake horror in her voice.  
“Shut up.” Jay mumbled, speeding up his walk and heading back towards the room.  
“I told you he wouldn’t be as cool with it as he said,” Mal smirked, looking at Evie expectantly and holding her hand out “cough up E.”  
Evie muttered something about fabric money before digging into her purse and pulling out the money that Jay had given her “Here.” She snapped, handing it to her “You’re just too good at betting.”  
Mal grinned, stashing the money into her pocket with the rest “Pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
